


Jessie's Boy

by IrisClou



Series: Red & Blue (ZeroX) [3]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: BC THEY DONT HAVE DICKS, Cunnilingus, IDK STORM GOES PRETTY HARD YALL, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Sloppy Seconds, Toys, WHY ISNT THERE A FUCKIN TAG FOR STORM EAGLE THIS IS RIDICULOUS, since storm eagle is pushin 8 and a half feet and x is...a little under 6 feet, since thats..the fuckin theme of this whole fic, uh...shit, very light it lasts like six minutes tops, wow since this is legit smut i guess i have to tag shit?? here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisClou/pseuds/IrisClou
Summary: Jessie is a friend....Storm Eagle has to "clean up" a certain "mess" Zero has left on the bed.Who'd have thought Storm was partial to sloppy seconds?[sequel to Ohayou]





	Jessie's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> looks into the camera like in the office  
> this has been a very long time comin yall

**[[Jessie's Girl | Rick Springfield]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jxZxaL2ecNw) **

 

_Jessie is a friend,_  
_Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine_  
_But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define_  
**_Jessie's got himself a boy and I want to make him mine_ **

 

"Don't you ever get tired of him leaving you like this?" A deep, throaty voice woke X from his nap.

The boy jerked to his senses, looking around. Storm Eagle stood in the doorway, leaning casually against the frame. His crimson brow feathers perked up in amusement.

X looked over his shoulder. The sheets had been flung off the bed, leaving the boy with no dignity. It was obvious what Zero had done, and left him with. He went to clamp his legs together, but found his ankles securely cuffed, the leads tied firmly around the bottom bedposts.

He let out a mortified whine. X didn't necessarily  _ mind _ being left out in the open for Storm to "stumble upon," but this was just embarrassing. He weakly kicked his feet. At least the cuffs were fur lined, and soft around his skin.

"Not that I'm complaining. I just wonder how Zero found out I'm partial to sloppy seconds." Storm shrugged with a smile, making sure to lock the door behind him before striding up to the restrained boy.

X squirmed in slight panic. The morning light had faded into a dull orange glow. It must have been late afternoon by now. He struggled against the cuffs, but instantly froze, trying his best to bunch up as Storm settled on the bed, a sly grin on his beak.

"Don't worry. Those'll come off later. I don't want to break you in half now, do I?" He churred, bending down to affectionately preen X's messy fluff of hair. The boy shuddered once, before relaxing at the sensation. Storm's feathery fingers soon followed, tracing along his slender contours.

"I wanted you from the start, always have, X..." Storm murmured, striking green eyes glowing warmly, shadowed by thick lashes, "But if I knew my own commanding officer...would just be another way to relieve stress..."

X squeezed shut his eyes, inhaling sharply as the feathery hand brushed over his ass, a firm thumb spreading it to get a better view.

"He really did a number on you, didn't he?" Storm churred again, swiping his finger along the pearly pink glans that spanned the length from pubis to tailbone--it was a strange thing, unique only to first generation reploids--but nothing that Storm minded.

X jerked instinctively, hiccuping in alarm. He felt his back arch upward as the maverick continued stroking him. He kept his eyes closed in shame.

"You know me, X. I can't just leave another reploid in distress. Let's take a better look at your problem." Storm cooed softly, slipping a thick finger into the silky heat between the boy's thighs. X held back a squeaking gasp, face pressed into a pillow.

"Christ," Storm looked surprised, a smile growing on his beak, "Doesn't take you very long, does it? You're practically soaked."

X whined pathetically, face burning with shame. If only Storm knew it was anticipation alone, made real in his dreams--

"Now then," The eagle ruffled his neck feathers, broad chest puffing up with laughter, "Zero won't be back until much later tonight. I've got plenty of time to make sure you're too tired for him when he gets back." His voice grew darker, "I'll show you why my kind mate for life."

The cuffs were tossed dismissively in a corner, and X was swept up into Storm's strong embrace, the mere sensation of the man's feathers against his bare skin making him shudder violently. He didn't want to disappoint Storm by finishing then and there, so he braced himself.

"Alright, boy." Storm purred, gazing down at X who had found his place cuddled up on top of him, his body but a tiny sparrow to the eagle's massive size. "Where should I start with you?"

X, shy as ever, even with his best friend, hid his blushing face in the plush crook of Storm's neck. He stayed silent.

"Or where should you start with me?" Storm's expression lightened, and he tousled X's hair, "C'mon, X. I'm not gonna hurt you." He chuckled reassuringly.

X made a grateful noise, and continued to snuggle deep into the eagle's downy breast feathers. It took him a moment to regain his confidence, but when he looked up, there was an impish glint in his eyes. He wiggled his hips.

"Why not leave me so used up, Zero won't even want me back?" He giggled, leaning down to kiss Storm's beak. The eagle looked alarmed at the sudden harsh notion.

"..." He furrowed his facial feathers, then smirked, "Sounds like a plan, X." He ran his rough tongue along the boy's slender neck, "Then I'll keep you all to myself."

X giggled, and squirmed in his arms before letting himself relax once more, quickly succumbing to Storm's lewd caressing.

Once the boy was panting, hips twitching erratically against the eagle's fluffy stomach, Storm firmly took hold of his hips, stilling him.

"Go get your toy," He couldn't help but give X's ass one last squeeze before the boy scrambled off him excitedly. God, he loved that ass.

He wished  _ he _ was the one who got to wake up and look over X's shoulder, be on the receiving end of his sleepy "good morning" kisses, see his supple body strewn across the sheets, still quivering from the throes of an earlier passion -  well, two out of three wasn't so bad.

X returned with said toy, the silicone's color matching the gorgeous sheen of Storm Eagle's plumage. Storm grinned, and took it from him, watching as the boy eagerly flopped onto his stomach, folding his arms under his chin, hips arched.

"God, he's got you trained like hell." Storm looked on in awe as X took the position as naturally as you would any other.

"Mhm." X chirruped, and did a little wiggle, "he says I have to be a good boy for you, Storm." He gazed up adoringly at the man with sparkling grey eyes.

Storm nearly melted at the sight.

"Fuck." He mumbled, taking a moment just to look at him.

X continued to stare up at him, his overwhelming naiveté the final straw for Storm. Within seconds, he was running his thick, feathery fingers all across the silky smooth skin, paying close attention to the boy's belly and chest.

"Everyone--ah, seems to like my tummy," X gasped sweetly, feeling it cupped tenderly in Storm's hand.

"God damn it, X," The eagle could barely hold himself back, watching the boy's hips sway side to side, patient, but eager for what he knew was coming  next, "God fucking damn it. You're beautiful."

X giggled, shaking his head, "Mm-mm. You're the prettiest one, of all the mavericks." He sighed, feeling his hips gently being pulled backwards into Storm's feathered lap.

The man smiled to himself, and quickly found a bottle of X's favorite lube in the bedside table. He poured a gracious amount onto the the boy's creamy ass, working it in deeply, before slicking up the toy as well. X whimpered excitedly, the liquid thick and sticky, just like the real thing. How he wished he  _ could _ have the real thing.

"What a good little boy," Storm cooed, giving his wings a ruffle to relieve heat, watching as X squirmed a bit impatiently, rubbing himself against the downy, muscular stomach of the eagle, "Now, now...easy..." He scolded between laughs.

The boy was quickly soothed as Storm warmed up the toy, sliding it along the dripping pink folds, milking cute little moans from him. X pushed back, the need growing stronger to feel Storm in him, by whatever means necessary.

The eagle churred under his labored breathing. He hadn't even noticed his own hips had begun to move by themselves against X's. With a huff, he gave his massive wings another ruffle. He could feel the heat rising to his face.

Storm swallowed thickly, as X's moans reached a fever pitch, begging him to take him in trembling Japanese. Eyes lowered, he began to tease at X's entrance with the tip of the toy, just enough to watch the creamy lube mix with X's own pearly liquid. But the boy grew even more impatient, and arched his hips more, sighing as the toy slid in further.

Storm's plumage bristled, and his chest swelled with shaky breaths, easing it all the way in to the knot.

X let out a drawn out moan of contentment, his gem flashing a bright coral before settling into a rosy glow. He moved his hips around until he was sure it was all there, stretching him out in the most pleasant of ways.

The boy shuddered with pleasure as Storm began to work the toy gently into him at first, then more forcefully, waiting until X moved against the thrusts before taking longer strokes.

It wasn't long before Storm had the base of the toy between his hips, X slamming into him, knees bent beneath his slender frame.

"S-Storm, oh," X panted hotly, straining lustily against the knot of the toy, "Be rough, I-I..." His little hips rocked as Storm hastened his pace, the force of his thrusts pushing the boy's body to its limits, "I'm a g-good boy, I can...can take it..."

Storm did not hesitate, a carnal passion overtaking him. He forced X down further into the sheets, crashing into his ass, splaying the boy's legs.

It was no longer a gentle lovemaking, but a furious race to the finish, an animalistic need to claim another. Storm nipped at the nape of X's neck with his beak. The boy responded with a strained cry, feeling the electricity course through him, all the way from his curled toes to his button nose.

"You're  _ mine _ . You were  _ mine _ from the  _ start _ ." Storm hissed into his ear, his powerful hips forcing the knot ever closer to X's center.

X could not form a coherent reply, his body moving completely on its own now, his one goal in life to be knotted by the eagle. The boy's ass bucked against Storm's determined thrusts, and with a piercing cry of a champion, Storm pushed through, the knot bulging against the soft pink folds for a split second before slipping in.

X felt as though the thrust went all the way up to his belly, making his chest flutter and his head light. Never had he felt so full, so boldly taken. His eyes rolled back, and his body went limp, flopping like a rag doll as Storm never once let up.

The eagle waited until the last moment, forcing X to endure the sweet agony, and he powerfully beat his mighty wings to bear down even more on the boy.

That was all X needed, the feel of Storm's taloned fingers digging into his smooth shoulders, his sturdy hips flush to his ass--with gasping sob, X felt the final rush of heat tear through his circuits, his body straining under the fit of passion.

Storm's beak clamped around the nape of X's neck, arching his back over the boy, plunging himself into him as hard as he could. He let out a victory cry, wings unfurling and held high, his beautiful midnight feathers shimmering. His gem flashed a brilliant emerald green, clashing dramatically with X's ruby red.

They clung desperately to this moment for as long as possible, but as with all things, it passed, fading into a sultry warmth shared between them.

"X..." Storm panted, his own body shaking from love-fatigue, "X, I..."

The boy let out a sigh that melted into a weak giggle.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to be so rough..." The cool air rushed over his trembling body as Storm gently flapped his wings to soothe him.

"I..." The eagle lowered his eyes shamefully, "I just want to be like him sometimes, to see if...that's really what you want..." His voice sunk into mumble.

"Mm-mm." Defiant and childish, even if X didn't have the strength to move, "I've always wanted you for just being you, Storm. I love you."

So sincere were his words, Storm swept him up in loving arms, cradling him in pure adoration.

"Wait, wait...I..." X protested, "I...gotta...show you...how..." His eyelids fluttered, "I'm...a good boy..." fingers quivering, he went to push the toy back in, pulling his knees up and splaying them for a better view.

"You can show me next time, X." Storm's face softened, and he gently brushed the boy's hand aside with his own, carefully slipping the toy from his weary body.

Quietly, Storm went to work on soothing X, running his thick tongue along his sides, along his jaw, his indigo primaries tenderly stroking the boy's shivering skin. He had every intention on wrapping his best friend up in a bundle of warmth and devotion.

X merely gave him a faint smile, tiny fingers burying themselves in the plush plumage of Storm's broad neck.

"I love you, love you," He managed, toes wiggling, "Love you so much..." But before he could close his eyes, he felt a glass of water at his lips.

"I know first gens get dehydrated afterwards. Take it easy." He gently laid X up on the plump pillows, before nuzzling down his smooth belly to the tenderness between his thighs. Wordlessly, he lapped at him, and the boy sighed, head nodding with exhaustion and contentment. The gem on his forehead was a wavering rosy pink.

Once Storm was satisfied with his comforting, he sidled up to X, taking him lovingly into his arms. He muzzled the boys messy fluff of hair before running his beak through it, preening him.

So lost in the after-bliss, X simply lay his head to the downy feathers on Storm's broad chest, nuzzling against his collarbone. Talk about featherbed.

"I'm sorry about...earlier. I shouldn't have said those things." Storm apologized, nearly wilfing in shame, "You...you understand how...jealous I get."

X nodded weakly.

"It's okay, but you don't gotta be jealous. I love you, remember? I love you with my whole heart, Storm." He purred, eyes closed.

The eagle closed his eyes as well, and bowed his head.

"Thank you, X." He tenderly folded his wings around the boy, shielding him from the world, "I love you, too. Sweet dreams..."

Zero did come back late from training, finding X swathed in a feathery cocoon of affection. He puffed a hearty laugh, hands on his hips.

Storm was the best babysitter he could have asked for. Maybe he'd get a chance himself when X had late training.

Before long, however, both boys were snuggled up into Storm's burly arms, his magnificent wings blanketing them. He cooed in a sigh, chest rising and falling with each deep breath.

There really was no room for jealousy when you were loved this much, he figured, shadowed eyes watching as his best friends slept peacefully in his embrace.

_ Jessie's boy would always be his, too. _

**Author's Note:**

> oh shit did you say you wanted fanart of this trash??? look no further you heathens  
> http://iris-clou.tumblr.com/tagged/storm-eagle


End file.
